Zoids: The New Missionaries
by EverfallingTwilight
Summary: (OCs all the way! Whoo!) Ammy meets Ace in a bar during a mission, and starts an unlikely friendship with him.
1. Ch 1: Enter Ace

This is a fanfic my friend Dragon-kun made, and allowed me to post here. Dragon is the best writer in the world, but his spelling is... Well... A teeny bit better than Diablo's. -.-;

**Zoids Story Part 1**

A lone black Zoid appeared on the horizon as the sun was setting behind it. The Zoid resembled a raptor in some respects. The Gun Sniper as it was called, entered a small town and stopped in front of a building. The cockpit opened and a rope ladder descended down to the ground. The pilot climbed down and looked around before removing her sunglasses. She reached back, grabbed her long cerulean hair with cyan highlights and quickly wrapped it into a loose bun. She brushed some dirt off her blue jeans which were supported by a dark green studded belt. She sighed a bit as she knelt down and fixed one of the many safety pins holding her pants together. As she stood up, she put her hood over her head and zipped up her hoodie as the temperature in the desert began to drop. She walked into the tavern as the Gun Sniper's cockpit closed. She looked around and noticed a few Imperial soldiers sitting at a table drinking a few rounds of beer and laughing. She moved the hood over a face. She moved to the bar and sat in the only available seat in the corner of the bar next to a guy. She looked at him quickly. He had short brown hair and was wearing worn jeans, boots and a grey t-shirt with black sleeves. The guy turned to her and smiled a bit.

"Hi, um, never seen you here before." She looked at him and shrugged. She mentioned to the bartender silently and ordered a drink. He looked at her and drank some of his drink.

"You don't talk much do you? Hi, I'm Ace." She nodded as her drink arrived.

"Ammy." She said sipping her drink. Ace looked at her and shrugged, wondering why she was so silent. Ammy looked around a bit before looking back at Ace.

"So, where are you from Ace?" She said quietly looking at the Imperial soldiers who were finishing up their drinks. They stood to leave as one looked at Ammy. She moved her head a bit behind Ace's to avoid being seen. The soldier shrugged and walked out of the tavern letting the door close behind him. Ace looked at her a bit puzzled by her reaction. He thought for a second before answering her.

"I'm from a small Republic town?" Ace looked at Ammy a bit nervously. She looked at him, smiled and nodded in assurance.

"I'm from the capital my self." Ace nodded feeling a bit more relaxed.

"I don't think it's wise for us to stay here. I was heading back to my town really and I kinda got sidetracked and well yeah." She shook her head and set her glass down.

"I have business to attend to, you can leave." Ace looked at her and sighed.

"Listen, I just met you and I have absolutely no idea what you are doing in Imperial territory. However going into the heart of the Empire alone isn't exactly the smartest thing to do." Ammy laughed a bit as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Do what ever you want, just don't get in my way." With that, she stood up and dropped some Imperial currency on the bar and headed for the door. Ace grinned a bit, wondering why she was so intent on going into Imperial territory. He followed after her and saw her climb up the ladder to her Gun Sniper.

"A Gun Sniper?...Why?" Ace looked at the black Zoid as she gave him a dirty look. Ace shut his mouth and walked to his own Zoid. The jet black fox like Zoid with gold trim waited patiently.

"Ha, now this is a real Zoid. Meet the Shadow Fox." Ace grinned as the cockpit to his Zoid opened and he hopped in. He started it up and walked next to the Gun Sniper.

"Just stay out of my way, ok?" Ammy smiled as her Zoid ran heading for the heart of the Empire. Ace grinned slightly and followed her in his Shadow Fox.

**IiIiIiIiIiI**

Ammy stopped her Zoid on a ridge overlooking an Imperial base. The sun had set a few hours ago and the surrounding area was dark. The only source of light came from the base. She turned the Zoid around so the tail was pointing towards one towards one of the buildings in the base. Her chair rotated from the cockpit and she faced the back of a very large sniper rifle. The Zoid's tail became rigid as a gun barrel appeared out of the center of the tail. She peered into the scope and grasped the handle. She slid her finger to the trigger and took aim. Ace in his Shadow Fox walked next to her.

"What are you doing?" Ace looked into the base to see numerous pilots and soldiers scrambling as an alarm suddenly sounded, shattering the silence of the desert.

"Ace, you idiot, you tripped the alarm! We are dead now thanks to you!" Ammy returned to the cockpit as the Imperial Third Zaber Fang division ran out of the base and towards them.

"Relax Ammy. I got our escape planned." Ace pressed a button, opening vents on the side of the Shadow Fox. The vents released a dark black smoke which in a matter of seconds encircled them.

"Good idea, you distract them, I have something to do." Ammy ran her Gun Sniper towards another ridge as the Zabers closed in. Ace sighed still in the smoke. He slowly backed out of the smoke, firing his gattling gun repeatedly at one of the Zabers.

"Third Division leader to base, enemy is hostile, repeat, enemy is ho-gah!" Before the solider could finish his transmission, Ace tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"Ammy, hurry! "I can't, hold on a second!" Ace turned around as a Zaber Fang knocked him down. The new Zaber aimed the gun at the Shadow Fox's cockpit. As the pilot was about to pull the trigger, a cloud of smoke surrounded it, confusing him just long enough for Ace to escape. He leapt out of the smoke and into the remaining two Zabers. Ace looked around as the one in the smoke emerged. He was surrounded and there was nothing he could do to save himself. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the base. Ace and the Zaber pilots turned to see a huge ball of fire rise up from the base. Ace blinked as, out of the corner of his eye, one of the Zabers fell over. He grinned leaping the Shadow Fox into the air.

"Strike Laser Claw!" Ace yelled as the Shadow Fox's claws began to glow. He brought the Zoid's claws down on the Zaber Fang. It fell over as the gun on the top shattered. Ace landed happily as the final Zaber fell over. Ammy's face appeared on his cockpit display.

"Well, thanks, I guess." Ace smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Your welcome, and thanks for saving me back there.." She nodded and turned her Sniper and began to walk away. Ace hesitated for a second and then ran after her.

"Ammy, wait! Let me come with you. I mean, you need me, for close range combat." Ammy smiled faintly.

"I guess Ace. I mean if you think I need you, for close range combat, then let's go." A small smile crept on his face as he walked his Zoid along side hers.

****

**IiIiIiIiIiI**

"Sir, here's the data on the Zoids that attacked one of our bases." An Imperial solider handed a few papers to a shadowy figure. The man took the papers and read a bit.

"Shadow Fox? Get me this Zoid." The solider saluted the man and left the room. The figure took another look at the paper before picking up a radio.

"Omegas, prepare your selves. Mission objectives: Capture this Zoid" He scanned the Shadow Fox's photo and picked up the radio once more. "And kill this girl." He set the radio down again and scanned Ammy's picture. There was silence on the other end of the radio for a second.

"Yes Sir, mission objectives understood."

**End**

Sorry for the crappy borders, it was being silly and wouldn't let me save any symbols for it.


	2. Ch 2: Ammy Kidnapped

Nothing to say here... I just like putting in notes at the start and end. o.o

**Zoids Story Part 2**

Ammy looked up at the night sky as she and Ace continued to walk. She smiled as all the stars she could ever imagine were visible to her. Ammy looked over at Ace in his Shadow Fox and nodded as his image appeared on her H.U.D.

"Ammy, why don't we stop and make camp for the night? I'm kinda tired." He looked at her and yawned. Ammy tried to hide it but she yawned as well.

"Fine, we'll stop here and get some rest. She stopped her Gun Sniper close to a large pile of rocks and climbed out carrying a pillow and a sleeping bag. Ace also left his Zoid by the rocks and set up his sleeping bag across from Ammy's.

"We should start a fire to keep warm" Ace said as he set up a rock circle and scratched his head looking around.

"Um, do you have anything to start a fire with, and something we can burn?" Ammy nodded and opened a compartment on her Zoids and pulled out a few logs of wood. She set them up in a teepee fashion lighting a piece of paper she set in the middle smiling.

"There, that should keeps us warm." Ace blinked and laughed a bit before lying down. Ammy looked at him confused.

"What's so funny?" Ace looked at her and smiled.

"Got anything else in there maybe a refrigerator?" Ammy glared at him and laid down facing away from Ace. Ace sighed and looked up at the stars.

"Oh yeah, good job Ace..." He said quietly before closing his eyes.

**IiIiIiIiIiI**

Light slowly crept through the gigantic steel doors as they slid open. Four silhouetted figures stood against the light, waiting for the doors to open.

"So, we have to do what again?" Hanzo crossed his arm. Hanzo was a relatively tall muscular man. His skin was a dark tan and his black hair was in a small afro.  
"To capture a Zoid called a Shadow Fox, and arrest the one who blew up Vison Base less than seven hours ago... Even if she is very attractive." The blonde haired, blue eyed guy standing next to Hanzo said. He was obviously the leader for he was the only one out of the four with stripes on his sleeve. He looked at Ammy's picture and gave it to Hanzo.

"Lee, you think every girl is attractive… If I was the jealous type, you'd be in trouble." Lee smirked and turned to the only female in the group. She had long black hair with blonde and red highlights. She looked at him with her hazel eyes and Lee just smiled.

"Heh…you know I love you Amaya." She smiled and hugged him before walking into the building past the fourth member who stood there silent.

"Zach, are you coming?" The lone pilot with straight black hair just covering his ears walked past them all not saying a word. He headed to a black Zoid in the back. The Zoid resembled a lion, a liger only decked out in black armor and two large cannons on its back.

"Well, lets go!" he said starting up the Liger Zero Panzer. Hanzo and Lee smile as Amaya sighed.

"Men…" She shook her head as she walked to a red Zoid somewhat resembling Zach's Liger Zero, only older. She climbed into her Blade Liger and waited for Hanzo and Lee.

"She's an odd one Lee…How can you stand it?" Hanzo jokingly said heading to a modification for the Liger Zero. His Zoid was decked in red and white armor and had seven blades on it. He started up the Zero Schnider and the three of them stood by the door waiting for Lee. Lee's Zoid hovered in the air as he smiled in the cockpit.

"Let's go."

**IiIiIiIiIiI**

Ace awoke as the sun slowly rose into the sky. He yawned and looked over at him sleeping Ammy before standing up. He picked up a stick and began to poke the smoldering ashes trying to bring life back to the fire. After a few minutes he sighed and gave up as his stomach growled.

"I'm hungry..." Ace said a little loudly. Ammy stirred in her sleep and opened once eye facing him.

"What's up Ace?" she asked as she sat up and yawned.

"Do you have anything to eat?" he said looking at her, then at her Zoid. Ammy raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I mean why not? You seem to think I have everything in there..." She stood up and headed over to her Zoid. Ace sighed looking at her.

"Aw come on Ammy, I was only kidding…I didn't mean anything by it." She smiled throwing a bagel at him. Ace caught it and began to eat. Ammy came back and sat down with a bagel in one hand and a bottle of water in her other.

"Thanks, this is really good." Ace nodded as an alarm from Ammy's Zoid suddenly went off. He jumped, a little surprised as Ammy stood up and ran to her Zoid. She climbed into her cockpit and looked at the radar.

"Shit… Ace, we have to go!" Ammy said as she closed her cockpit of the Gun Sniper and began to run. Ace blinked standing there for a second then ran to his Shadow Fox. He climbed in and ran after her.

"Erm, Ammy, mind telling me why we are running?" Ace asked as he began to catch up the Gun Sniper. As he neared her, a beam of white and purple cut Ace off. He skidded to a stop and turned to face the direction of the blast.

"This is Captain Lee Tainer, leader of Omega Division. Power down your Zoid and vacate it at once." Ace looked at the Zoid that had just fired the beam. It resembled a Tyrannosaurus Rex with two jet boosters on either side.

"That's a... A... A... A Geno Breaker..." Ace looked over at Ammy who was firing her little machine guns.

"No, stay back!" Ammy yelled as the red Blade Liger charged at her. Ace released his smoke creating a minor distraction and leapt at the Liger knocking it onto its side.

"Ammy, are you ok?" Ace looked at her as her eyes widened.

"Ace, look out!" Ace turned his Zoid around as Hanzo in his Zero Schnider leapt at him, blades extended. Ace couldn't react in time. The Schnider sliced off Ace's only weapon, his machine gun. His Zoid collapsed as Hanzo stood over him and placed his Zoid's floor on the head of the Shadow Fox.

"Heh, pathetic… I was hoping for a challenge." Hanzo laughed arrogantly as Amaya's face appeared on his H.U.D.

"Will you shut up? You idiot, where's that girl now?" Hanzo stopped laughing and looked around trying to find Ammy.

"Where did she go?" He growled scanning the hills. Suddenly his Zoid was struck in the side of the head just below the cockpit numerous times. The Zero Schnider fell over. Hanzo pounded on the dashboard.

"She must be in the hills. Zach, can you get her?" Zach nodded in his Zero Panzer.

"Hybrid Cannon fire!" Zach yelled pulling on the trigger letting two powerful lasers fly towards the hills; Ammy watched the Hybrid Cannon beam explode harmlessly a mile to her left. She smirked and trained her sights on Ace's Zoid.

"Ace, are you ok?" Ace slowly opened his eyes as his cockpit's warning lights were flashing.

"Yea… I'm fine... Just a few cuts there and there… No big deal." he said weakly as Ammy sighed.

"Just don't play hero again…Ok?" Ace nodded and laughed a bit.

"I won't… Don't worry." Ace struggled to stand up his Zoid. The Shadow Fox's back was singed and sparks flew in random directions. Ace staggered towards Ammy. He was nearing her as Lee's Geno Breaker grabbed his Shadow Fox by the mid section and lifted the Zoid off of the ground.

"I'm getting tired of this... Out of my way!" Lee tossed Ace high into the air and then turned his attention to Ammy.

"You, you are under arrest for crimes against the Empire." Lee said as Ace's Zoid crashed into the ground. Ammy looked at Ace. He was lying perfectly still but was breathing... Barely. His head was bleeding and he just laid there.

"...Ace..." Lee aimed his gun down at Ace.

"Surrender or he dies..." Ammy's eyes began to water up as she looked down.

"Forgive me... If this doesn't work, I'm so sorry Ace..." Ammy whispered as she quickly moved her Zoid into sniper position. Lee was caught off guard and aimed to fire at her, but it was too late for him. Ammy fired right into the Geno Breaker's chest.

"No, I won't lose!" Lee struggled to aim the gun at Ammy, who just smiled.

"Aw, can't hold your own oh glorious leader?" Lee looked up as Zach's face appeared on his H.U.D.

"Shut up and disable that Zoid!"

"With pleasure... Hybrid Cannon!" Zach fired the Zoid's primary weapon directly at the Gun Sniper. Ammy wasn't away and she was struck on the side. The Zoid's arm and leg were ripped off due to the force of the attack. Due to the imbalance, the Zoid fell over as Ammy returned to the cockpit. On the way down, her safety restraint cracked and she hit her head on the control panel and lost consciousness. Lee and Zach smiled.

"Mission complete, now get that guy out of the Shadow Fox, call a Whale King and we can head home." Lee said looking at the two smoking enemy Zoids.

"What about the Shadow Fox pilot? He's not a criminal or anything... We can't arrest him..." Hanzo asked walking over to Lee.

"I suppose not, however he did fight against us... So, we leave him here with one of these..." Lee said as he took out an emergency survival kit and threw it next to Ace's body. Amaya walked over to Lee as the Whale King descended.

"Load up the prisoner and bring her to med lab three. Then load up the Shadow Fox and get a crew out to bring our Zoids aboard." Lee commanded the crew as he walked into the Whale King followed closely by the other three members.

**End**

How do you like the new chapter? I have two more to upload right now, and Dragon says there's going to be two more chapters coming after that.


	3. Ch 3: Ace Rescued

Another pointless note, isn't in wonderful? You all have to listen to me. n.n

**Zoids Story Part 3**

As the darkness crept over the desert, Ace was laying in the sand propped up against Ammy's wrecked Gun Sniper. His eyes slowly opened as he looked around the blurry desert.

"What... What happened? Ammy are you ok?" He turned his head slowly as he began to feel dizzy. Ace grabbed his head gently to try and stop the world from spinning around him. When he pulled his hand away, he looked at it. The hand was stained with blood. Ace just stared at his hand for a minute before snapping out of it.

"Ammy? Ammy where are you?" Ace looked around not seeing anything except for a small medical kit in the sand. He picked it up and set it down on the large object he was laying against. Ace took out a few bandages and gauze and wrapped his head up, as well as bandaging up any wounds.

**IiIiIiIiIiI**

The Metal doors slid open as Lee and Amaya walked down the hall of the hospital wing. They stopped in front of a room and entered it looking at Ammy. She was asleep on the bed hooked up to various machines. The two sat in the chairs next to her head as Lee smirked.

"Wake up!" Lee commanded as he nudged Ammy. She opened her brown eyes as the room came into focus. She sat up in her bed and looked at Lee.

"Huh, what's going on?" She asked a bit dazed from the drugs she was given to dull the pain. Amaya looked at her as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ears.

"You had a small accident... You challenged the Empire's premier Zoid Division and lost..." Amaya smirked arrogantly as Ammy looked around the room.

"...What have you done with Ace?" Lee looked up at Ammy.

"Ace? Oh, you mean that Shadow Fox pilot? We left him with your destroyed Zoid. He probably won't survive the night." Ammy looked away holding tears back.

"...I'm sorry Ace, I should never have gotten you involved..." Ammy closed her eyes letting tears stream down her face.

**IiIiIiIiIiI**

As the sunlight swept across the desert, Ace stirred a bit. He opened his eyes and yawned.

"Lucky for me... Finding this cave." Ace looked around and his heart sank as his eyes fell on the controls.

"This isn't a cave... This is Ammy's Gun Sniper." Ace pressed a few buttons trying to activate anything in the Zoid. After a few minutes of nothing happening, Ace got angry and kicked the console, hitting a button. Ace blinked as a hologram materialized in front of him.

"Signal sent... Signal sent... Signal sent" A robotic female voice repeated over and over as Ace sat there confused. He looked around the cockpit as the voice repeated the same message. He stood up poking his head out of the hole in the Zoid. He looked to the west as a Republic Whale King descended and landed close by. The mouth opened and five Command Wolfs headed towards Ammy's Zoid. Ace watched them draw closer as a voice echoed from the lead Command Wolf.

"Who are you?" Ace looked up as the lead Command Wolf leveled his gun at him. Ace raised his arms in the air and slowly climbed out of the wrecked Zoid.

"Don't shoot... Look... They have her..." Ace walked slowly towards the Zoids.

"Her? You mean Captain Thouhgoth?" Ace nodded as the Command Wolf pilot cut the outside line for a minute.

"You, follow us." Ace nodded and followed the Zoids to the Whale King. Ace relaxed a bit as the mouth closed and the pilots climbed out of their Zoids. The leader placed his hand on Ace's shoulder.

"You're wanted in the General's office." Ace nodded a bit and walked with the soldiers as they carried their guns. They came to a room and Ace entered sitting in a chair. Ace looked around the room a bit as a man entered.

"Welcome. I am General Harrison, and you are?" Ace shook his hand standing up.

"Uh, oh, I'm Ace Chambers." The general nodded as Ace sat back down. "Uh, General, what do you plan to do, send a search and rescue team or an attack force to get Ammy back?" The general looked at Ace shaking his head a bit.

"We are not going to do anything... As far as the Republic Army is concerned Ammy Thouhgoth never existed." Ace stood up and furiously slammed his fist into the general's desk.

"WHAT! They'll kill her!" The general nodded.

"She knew the risks when she took the mission... I'm sorry; there is nothing we can do." Ace looked at him still in his angered state and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but that's not good enough. If you won't save her... I will..." Ace turned to leave as the General spoke.

"And just how do you plan to do that? You don't even have a Zoid." Ace smirked a bit.

"You'll see General Harrison..." Ace left and headed for the hangar.

**IiIiIiIiIiI**

Ammy sat propped up in her hospital bed. All day doctors and Imperial officers have been in and out of her room. She sighed deeply as she began to think of her situation.

_'Fine job Ammy... You did great. Your own life will end now...'_ She closed her eyes and began to softly cry. Zach and Hanzo entered Ammy's room laughing.

"...So they actually are going to put her on trial?" Hanzo asked still laughing a bit. Zach nodded glancing over at her.

"Yeah, I don't know why. We all know it was her. If it was up to me, I would have had her killed by now." Zach said as he looked at Ammy smirking. She just glared back at him. They both smirked as Hanzo turned and faced Ammy fully.

"Oh, by the way... That other guy with you couldn't be located. We found footprints in the sand but they ended suddenly. He was most likely killed by pirates..."

"Heh, see you at your trial. Enjoy your last few hours..." Zach said walking out of the room followed by Hanzo. Ammy sat there, stunned.

"Ace... No..."

**IiIiIiIiIiI**

"Hello, what's this?" Ace said as he entered the hangar looking at a specific Zoid. He smirked walking towards the Pteradon-like Zoid.

"Storm Sworder... That'll do." As guards left the hangar, Ace made his move. He ran to the wall where the emergency controls for the Whale King's mouth was. He smashed the controls and ran to the Storm Sworder. As the mouth opened, Ace started up the Zoid and blasted out of the hangar. Ace turned on the communications. He hailed the Republic Whale King and grinned slightly when the communications officer responded.

"Yeah, hi this is Ace. Just tell the General I found my way to save her..." Ace cut the line and put the throttle down to full, accelerating the Zoid to speeds breaking the Mach 3 marker.

**End**

One more chapter and you guys are done with listening to me. T.T


	4. Ch 4: Ammy Rescued

Whee.. Second last pointless note T.T

**Zoids Story Part 4**

Lee walked out of his quarters dressed in the formal military uniform. The uniform was of a grey-ish color with a grey cap. His left chest was decorated with various medals and awards and on his shoulder three dots were present, representing his rank of Captain. Lee headed down the hall of the Whale King and entered the command room. He looked at the various men and women walking about the room. Lee adjusted his cap and walked over to the pilot.

"How long until we land?" The man looked up at Lee and back at the screen.

"About ten minutes." Lee nodded and turned around and began to walk towards the door as the proximity alarm sounded. Lee spun around as the radar technician looked over at Lee.

"Republic Storm Sworder... Just one." Lee raised his eyebrow a bit sceptical of the news as the Whale King shook as bullets tore holes in the hull of the Zoid. Lee picked up the radio and hailed the Storm Sworder.

"Ace? Is that you?" Ace blinked a bit as he heard the voice. He thought for a moment still making passes on the Whale King. Suddenly he recognized the voice and grabbed the radio in his hand.

"You, where's Ammy?" Lee smirked gesturing his hand to the Imperial officers in the command room. They nodded and left leaving Lee alone.

"You surprise me. I was sure you were dead. Oh well I can't always be right. So Ace, very intelligent of you... Attacking this ship and all. Oh and Ammy is on board... So if I were you, I'd be careful." Ace silently cursed as he held the Storm Sworder above the Whale King. Ace swayed it back and forth a bit trying to think of a plan.

"Ammy... I'm coming for you!" Ace fired his 50mm machine guns at one of the engines piercing it and tearing the turbines to shreds with each bullet. The engine began to smoke as the Whale King lost altitude. Lee headed out of the control room smirking slightly. He walked past Ammy's room and stuck his head into her room. She was still sobbing a bit and appeared to be a bit frightened by the sudden shift in altitude.

"You're lucky... Your boyfriend is here..." Ammy looked up wiping a tear from her eye.

"Ace? He's not my... Wait he's alive?" Lee nodded solemnly and ran down the hall towards the hangar. Ammy sat in bed with a small smile on her face.

**IiIiIiIiIiI**

General Harrison stood in his office staring out the window as the scenery rapidly changed enroute to the Republic Capital. He sighed and turned on his radio.

"Lieutenant, turn this Zoid around and ready the Command Wolves. We're going to help Ace..." The Lieutenant did as he was told and banked the Zoid carefully heading towards the Storm Sworder's signal.

**IiIiIiIiIiI**

As Ace circled the downed Whale King, a large explosion blasted the front off of the Zoid, sending parts of scrap metal flying in all directions. Out of the smoke, a pair of red eyes shone through. Lee, in his Geno Breaker hovered out of the ruins of the hangar and landed in the sand. Lee pulled the trigger down as the Zoid began to become rigid. A ball of energy collected in front of the mouth steadily growing larger. Before the Charged Particle Beam Cannon could fire, Lee angled the Zoid so it faced the sky. The blast of white and purple pierced the sky as Ace turned his Zoid so the wings were vertically aligned, barely avoiding the blast. Ace rolled the Zoid over doing a barrel roll as he descended. Ace smirked as he extended the twin blades, one per wing. As he drew closer to the Geno Breaker, Lee turned the jets leaping aside. Standing behind Lee, Hanzo stood with all seven blades extended. Hanzo leapt at Ace as he pulled the trigger down, firing the twin machine guns once again. The bullets ripped holes in the Zoid. Fluids began to pour out as the Zero Schnider began to lose power. As Hanzo neared Ace, Ace pulled back on the flight stick causing the Storm Sworder to gain altitude. Hanzo's Zoid crashed into the ground. Hanzo slammed his fists on the controls in anger.

"Damnit!"

"I'll get him, quit your complaining." Hanzo turned his head towards the Whale King to see Zach's Zero Panzer lumber out of the ruined hanger. He stopped as he cleared the Whale King, pressing a few buttons inside the Zoid. Dozens of missile ports opened as the Hybrid Cannon began to collect the yellowish energy. Zach pulled the trigger firing all the missiles as well as the Hybrid cannon. Ace's eyes widened as he began to barrelroll faster and rapidly changed direction.

"Shit, shit, shit... not good... Not good!" Ace struggled to avoid the fire and climbed at a 90 degree angle pushing the Zoid to it's limits. Zach smirked ready to fire another blast as his targeting computer began to lock onto Ace. As the lock was acquired, the Zero Panzer was struck in the side by numerous laser blasts. Lee turned to see the Republic Whale King land as well as the Command Wolf division assemble and attack. Lee turned his Zoid to face them and began to charge up his ultimate weapon as Zach's Zoid was repeatedly blasted.

"Don't interfere!" Lee yelled as he fired the Charged Particle Beam Cannon, sweeping the beam across the Republic line, destroying them all. Lee's face appeared on Ace's H.U.D.

"Let's finish this..." Ace smirked and pushed the stick forward, as the Zoid looped around. Ace then re-extended the blades and pushed the stick forward, descending.

You can't stop me... I will save Ammy!" Ace yelled as he pushed the throttle to full. Ace leveled off just barely above the ground. His blades extended as he screamed across the ground, kicking up a trail of dust in his wake. Lee tried to avoid it but his reactions were too slow. Ace zoomed past Lee, his wing blade slicing the Geno Breaker's leg off. The unbalanced Zoid wobbled for a moment then came crashing down. Ace sighed in relief and eased up on the throttle. He pulled back on the sick and pulled a mid-air U-Turn. Ace set the Zoid down near the ruined hangar and grabbed the military 9mm handgun as he ran into the Whale King.

**IiIiIiIiIiI**

Ammy cautiously walked out of her hospital room. Her legs were still numb due to the medication she was given to ease the pain from her wounds. She staggered down the hall, grasping onto the wall to keep her standing.

"Almost there Ammy... Keep going..." Ammy spoke words of encouragement to herself as she turned a corner heading to the hangar.

"Hands up!" Ammy froze as she heard the sound of a handgun being armed. She slowly raised her hands in surrender as she heard a single shot. Ammy covered her head and ducked as a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Ace standing there smiling.

"Ace... Thank you..." Ace shook his head helping her to her feet.

"Heh, don't mention it." He nodded a bit as Ammy threw her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Ace blinked for a second and hugged her back.

"Come on… Let's get out of here." Ammy nodded as Ace put her arm around his neck and helped her walk out of the Whale King. Ammy climbed into the co-pilot seat as Ace started up the Storm Sworder.

"Where to now?" Ace asked as he pushed the throttle forward a bit and slowly rose the Storm Sworder into the air.

"New Helic City... Capital of the Republic."

**End**

Last pointless note until Dragon sends me a new chapter. T.T I can't torture you all anymore.. Oh the woes of it..


End file.
